Las problemas de encubrir a tu hermana
by Serenity Potter Moon
Summary: La Reina Lucy descubre a Susan en una situación comprometida,y deberá pasar por algunas situaciones embarazosas,descubriendo que encubrir a tu hermana mayor tiene consecuencias,sobre todo si tus hermanos son Peter y Edmund Pevensie,celosos reyes de Narnia


**¡Hola!He aquí mi primera incursión en el mundo de Narnia.Antes que nada,quiero aclarar un par de cosas.Tanto este fic como "Pequeña Embaucadora" están ambientados en la PELÍCULA.Es un fic Fluffy.¿Que significa esto?Bueno,es un término muy utilizado en inglés,idioma en el que este tipo de historias son muy populares;como no sé si seré capaz de explicarlo con mis propias palabras,aquí os dejo la explicación(a mi gusto,bastante buena),que se da en Wikipedia:"**_Los fanfics fluff y WAFF (abreviatura de Warm and Fuzzy Feeling, algo así como "sensación mullida y abrigadita") son historias románticas con final feliz, que pretenden inducir este tipo de sensación reconfortante en sus lectores_**".En fin,espero que se aclare más o menos.Personalmente,aunque suene horrible e infantil,a mi me gustan.Son entretenidos y divertidos,y eso es lo que yo pretendo.**

**Ademas,deciros que si vuelvo a escribir sobre Narnia(depende de la aceptación que tengan los dos one-shots),serán de este estilo y,si no,romance y aventura.De ahi no me saca nadie(¿Para que?A mi me gusta).Finalmente,deciros que los personajes pertenecen a C.S.Lewis y a Disney,que es quien realmente se lleva los créditos,ya que la relacion Susan/Caspian se da en la peli.Pero bueno,soy una romántica y así me gusto a mi misma.En din,sólo queda una cosa.**

**¡Disfrutad de la lectura!**

* * *

La Reina Lucy, la Valiente, caminaba por los pasillos de Cair Paravel, aburrida. Los reyes le habían pedido que no saliera del palacio, pues esa noche había una fiesta en conmemoración del primer aniversario de la liberación de Narnia, y debía de estar lista a tiempo. Eso, en su caso, significaba que nada de exploraciones en el bosque por toda la tarde.

Suspirando, siguió su recorrido, admirando los detalles en los muros del nuevo Cair Paravel, reconstruido tras la guerra contra Miratz para que los Cuatro Antiguos Monarcas pudieran vivir en su hogar.

La joven se disponía a girar en una de las innumerables esquinas para ir a otro lugar del castillo, cuando unos ruidos llamaron su atención. Provenían de los aposentos de su hermana, la Reina Susan, la Benévola. Decidida, se acercó con sigilo. Sabía que su hermana estaba supervisando los preparativos de la fiesta mientras los reyes se encargaban de la seguridad, y aún era muy temprano para que hubiese terminado.

Aunque la Reina Lucy nunca había hecho diferencias por su título de reina, no le gustaba que nadie se metiera en su intimidad, ni allí ni en Londres. Le parecía una falta de respeto hacia cualquier persona.

Silenciosa, se acercó a la puerta que daba acceso a los aposentos de su hermana, pegando el oído para descubrir al intruso. Al no escuchar nada que le indicara por adelantado la identidad del intruso, Lucy abrió la puerta de golpe. La visión que tuvo frente a ella era, cuanto menos, traumatizante.

Su hermana, la respetable y tranquila Reina Susan, se encontraba abrazada y besaba al Rey Caspian X con una pasión que era plenamente correspondida. El pelo oscuro del rey se encontraba revuelto debido a las manos femeninas que descansaban en su cuello, y su hermana no tenía su capa y el pelo, echado hacia un lado, dejaba ver algunas marcas rojas en su piel de porcelana, mientras ella era sujetada por la cintura por los fuertes brazos del telmarino.

Ambos reyes se volvieron, asustados por verse descubiertos, y observaron con sorpresa y azoramiento a la menor de las Pevensie, que aún no había logrado reaccionar.

Poco a poco, el abrazo se fue deshaciendo y ambos reyes miraban a la Valiente intentando encontrar las palabras justas.

Finalmente, Susan pareció reaccionar e intentó acercarse, siendo detenida por los brazos masculinos que aún rodeaban su cintura.

-Lucy, nosotros, es que…

La explicación de Susan quedó interrumpida al escuchar la voz de Peter, que parecía venir justo en esa dirección. Rápidamente, tras intercambiar una mirada con su hermana, Lucy cerró la puerta, intentando por todos los medios calmarse.

Justo cuando su respiración empezaba a volver a su ritmo normal, las imponentes figuras de sus hermanos aparecieron por la esquina, e inmediatamente la agitada joven llamó su atención.

-Lucy, ¿que te ocurre?-Peter se acercó a su hermana, preocupado.

-Yo…pues…verás, Peter, yo…

-Lu, tranquilízate, Peter y yo no mordemos. En todo caso, Peter podría cortar en pedacitos a algún aprovechado que se acercara a vosotras…

Aunque el tono de Edmund delataba claramente que era una broma, la respiración de Lucy volvió a agitarse, y la sangre tiñó sus mejillas de rubor al recordar la escena vista.

Peter, al ver la reacción de su hermana, sacó conclusiones.

-Lu, ¿acaso tienes…algo que contarnos? Como por ejemplo, algo propio de la edad en la que empiezas a entrar…No te preocupes, puedes confiar en nosotros…

La pequeña Pevensie en seguida comprendió lo que las palabras de Peter encerraban y le dieron ganas de echarse a reír. En primer lugar, porque no andaba muy alejado de la realidad, aunque se equivocaba de mujer Pevensie; en segundo, porque ella sabía que el último chico que se había atrevido a mirar a Susan de un modo inapropiado (según palabras de su hermano mayor; en realidad, el pobre chico sólo estaba mirando a Susan de un modo inocente).Sin embargo, Lucy los miró con toda la seriedad que la situación le permitía.

-Chicos, no digáis tonterías, por Aslan. Deberíais descansar, las responsabilidades os están afectando al cerebro. Me voy a buscar a Susan, es la única que tiene un poco de sentido común en esta familia…-la burla estaba velada en esa frase, pero los varones Pevensie no la captaron.

-Si tú lo dices, Lu…-Edmund miraba a su hermana pequeña con desconfianza; Lu nunca había sido buena para mentir.

-¿No tenéis que seguir organizando la seguridad para la fiesta?

Esa frase mágica pareció traer de nuevo a los hermanos al mundo terrenal, y ambos asintieron.

-Íbamos a comprobar que los centauros lo tienen todo listo. Si ves a Susan, dile que no hace falta que siga arreglando los detalles. Debe de estar muy cansada, los tratados no le permiten practicar con el arco, y seguro que necesita descansar antes de poder ir a la fiesta.

Ambos se acercaron a su hermana y, tras besarla suavemente en la frente, desaparecieron tan rápido como habían aparecido por uno de los pasillos.

Lucy se apoyó en la puerta de los aposentos de su hermana, respirando con alivio. Unos segundos después, abrió la puerta y entró en la habitación, en la que aún se encontraban los dos monarcas, que miraron a la chica con agradecimiento. Antes de que algunos de los dos pudiera hablar, Lucy se dirigió a su hermana, enfadada.

-¡¿Se puede saber en qué estabas pensando?! ¡Se supone que tú eres la racional de la familia!

-Bueno, Lu, es que Caspian venía a decirme algo y…

-¡Eso no importa, Susan! Se nota que no es un juego, ¿pero sabes lo que ha podido pasar?

El moreno intervino por primera vez en la conversación…o lo intentó.

-Bueno, señoritas, no es para tanto. Susan y yo sentimos algo muy fuerte, estoy seguro de que los reyes lo entenderán y…

-¡¿Se puede saber en que pensabas?! ¿Acaso no recuerdas la última vez que un chico se atrevió a hablar de ti? ¡Peter por poco lo mata a golpes! ¡No creo que sea buena idea que dos de los reyes de Narnia aparezcan en la fiesta del aniversario de la liberación de Narnia peleándose!

-¿Que Peter hizo…que?

El monarca parecía un poco bastante asustado. Ambas reinas se volvieron a verlo. Susan se acercó a él y lo abrazó.

-Peter es un poco…sobreprotector conmigo. Pero todo es porque los chicos que se acercaban a mí en Londres era para los apuntes o para salir conmigo, y…

Esa respuesta parecía haber transformado el miedo en ira. Caspian miró a la reina con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Cómo?

Susan, consciente de lo que había dicho, besó suavemente los labios del rey, olvidándose de la presencia de su hermana, que tosió para hacerse notar. Ambos se separaron, azorados.

-Si de verdad esto no es un juego-en este punto, miró a su hermana, que negó suavemente con la cabeza.-Deberíais contárselo a Peter…Nunca nos hemos mentido entre nosotros, y no creo que esta sea una buena ocasión para empezar.

-Pero Lucy…

-¡Lucy nada! Os he encubierto, y aún me pregunto lo que eso puede suponerme…Peter cree que la que estaba haciendo…_eso_, era yo.-la niña esbozó una mueca casi de asco.

Susan sonrió y abrazó a su hermana, ante la mirada tierna de Caspian.

-Te agradecemos mucho que nos hayas cubierto…y prometemos decírselo a los chicos, ¿verdad, Caspian?-el joven asintió.-Pero será mejor que lo hagamos mañana, cuando los dos estén más relajados de todas las responsabilidades y…

-Está bien, está bien. Sólo quiero que se lo digáis. Me debes una Susan, una muy grande…

La reina asintió, abrazada a Caspian. Al ver esa escena, Lucy sonrió, ya sin el desagrado y la sorpresa inicial. Puede que, finalmente, si fuera buena idea encubrir momentáneamente a su hermana y Caspian…

* * *

¿Por qué diablos había pensado que encubrir a Susan y Caspian, aunque sólo fuera por poco tiempo, podía ser ni remotamente una buena idea?

Lucy observaba como Peter y Edmund miraban con seriedad y amenazantes a un apuesto joven que se había acercado a hablar con ella y que, cuando se le había caído accidentalmente la bebida, había cogido un pañuelo y la ayudaba a limpiarse, lo que implicaba acercarse a ella; un pecado supremo para sus dos hermanos súper-celosos y trastornados mentalmente.

-Os aconsejo, caballero, que os alejéis de nuestra hermana. Ya es suficiente ofensa que os hayáis atrevido a tocarla y…

En ese momento, viendo que las cosas se salían de control, Lucy miró a su hermana y a Caspian, pidiendo ayuda.

-…estoy seguro de que a vuestro padre le disgustará saber que no sabéis tratar a las damas como se merecen, por lo que…

-¡Susan!

Tras ese grito, la reina pareció reaccionar y, acercándose a sus hermanos seguida de Caspian, posó una mano en el brazo amenazante de Peter, que pareció calmarse.

-Peter, creo que sería mejor que habláramos en privado, es importante.

-Pero Susan, este chico…

-Peter, _ahora_.

Viéndose imposibilitados de su venganza, ambos monarcas asintieron, siguiendo a su hermana. La última en salir del salón de manera que nadie se percatara de su ausencia fue Lucy, que miró al joven infortunado, sonriendo ligeramente como disculpa. El joven sonrió de vuelta, comunicándole así a la joven reina que no había sido más que un malentendido. De esa forma, Lucy salió en busca de sus hermanos y su, a partir de ese momento, confirmado cuñado.

Lucy entró en una hermosa y acogedora sala, en la que desde que habían vuelto al trono, se habían reunido los cinco para tratar asuntos en privado o, simplemente, charlar sin la presión de una guerra inminente.

Allí se encontraban ya sus hermanos y Caspian y, por la cara de Edmund y especialmente de Peter, la joven reina dedujo fácilmente que ya les habían dado la noticia.

Al oír la puerta cerrarse, sus hermanos se volvieron a verla. Peter la miró, con el ceño fruncido, mientras que Edmund parecía respirar aliviado.

-Lucy, ¿tú sabías de la relación entre Caspian y Susan?

La pequeña miró a la pareja, y su hermana le transmitía con la mirada lo que quería decirle. Suspirando, la joven asintió.

-Me enteré esta mañana, por eso estaba tan agitada. A pesar de lo que algunos puedan pensar…-en ese momento, la pequeña de los reyes miró a sus hermanos con sorna, haciéndolos sonrojar de vergüenza.-No puedo creerme que seáis tan malpensados. ¡Soy muy joven, por Aslan! Esas cosas no me interesan. Deberíais preocuparos de vosotros mismos, en vez de andar amenazando a todo el mundo…

-Bueno, nos equivocamos, los sentimos…-Edmund miraba a su hermana con arrepentimiento.

-Pero eso no quiere decir que vayamos a aceptar lo vuestro.-la mirada de Peter se dirigió a la mayor de las Pevensie y Caspian.

-¿Y se supone que eso debe preocuparme? Eres mi hermano y te quiero, Peter, pero nunca he permitido que controles mi vida y no voy a empezar ahora. Caspian y yo nos queremos, y lo que hagamos con nuestras vidas es asunto nuestro.

-Pero…

-Peter, hemos luchado juntos, sabes que no le haría nada malo a Susan. Sé que sólo hay algo más importante para ti que el Reino de Narnia, tus hermanas, y te entiendo. Para mí es igual.

-¿Tú no eras hijo único?

Lucy miró a su hermano Edmund, dándole a entender que no era momento de sus ridículas bromas.

-No, Edmund. Sé que os preocupa Susan, no es para menos. Pero si hay algo más importante para mí que mi reino, es ella. Creo que ya lo demostré…

Peter se quedó mirando a ambos, cruzó una mirada con Edmund, que se encogió de hombros y, tras observar los decididos ojos de su hermana Susan, asintió, resignado.

-Está bien, tienes razón. Sé que quieres a Susan y que no harías nada para perjudicarla. Además, eres un magnífico chico y sólo quiero que Sus sea feliz…

-Tú lo que quieres es no tener que enfrentarte a Susan furiosa y encontrar tu querida armadura agujereada por sus flechas.

-¡Edmund!-Peter miró a su hermano con enojo, aunque un ligero tono rojizo en sus mejillas indicaban que en esas palabras había más de verdad de lo que él reconocería nunca…

Aliviados de no tener que comenzar una guerra, Susan y Caspian se abrazaron y se besaron suavemente, ante la mirada resignada de ambos hombres Pevensie.

Lucy suspiró, aliviada de que la cosa no hubiera pasado a mayores. Sin embargo, la mirada de Peter y Edmund sobre ella la hizo temblar.

-Bueno, Caspian es un buen chico y lo conocemos, pero debemos estar muy pendientes de ti, Lucy… No me gustaría que cualquier inútil se aprovechara de ti. Que no fuera ese el caso esta mañana, no quiere decir que no pueda serlo en el futuro…

Lucy miró a sus hermanos, aterrada, para luego dirigir la mirada a la pareja, que se había introducido en su propio mundo. Al final, no todo se había resuelto satisfactoriamente (para ella).

Ahora sería ella quien tendría que aguantar a los sobreprotectores varones Pevensie…La joven reina suspiró, resignada, e imploró a Aslan en silencio.

¿Por qué diablos no había pensado antes en los problemas de encubrir a su hermana?


End file.
